


Gajes del oficio

by dumbassprincess



Series: argchiweek2020 [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Old Kingdom, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: Martín tiene la desgracia que lo persigue a todas partes, para Manuel la desgracia forma parte del oficio y, por desgracia, un día sus (semi) vidas se encuentran.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: argchiweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940566
Kudos: 5





	Gajes del oficio

**Author's Note:**

> Está basado ligeralmente en el universo de la obra de Garth Nix, Abhorsen, con libertades!

**GAJES DEL OFICIO.**

La lluvia caía copiosa sobre la isla, los nubarrones negros tapaban las estrellas y agitaban las aguas del mar. Desde una posición escondida entre los árboles, con una fogata a medio morir, Manuel observaba las olas besar la orilla; el agua y la espuma se adentraban más y más entre los arbustos y los pájaros se agitaban, nerviosos, sin decidir si salir o no.

La madera cruje cuando se rompe por el fuego, iluminada tenuemente antes de apagarse un poco más por la lluvia que caía. Había logrado hacer una fogata con ramas sueltas y hojas secas, las ajustó con sobrantes que encontró en el bosque de esta pequeña isla y decidió pasar la noche en vela mientras esperaba que el clima aminorara.

Pero no fue por un viaje interrumpido que decidió quedarse en esta isla perdida en la nada, entre el mar y una aldea pesquera del Viejo Reino. Manuel sintió el cosquilleo detrás de su cuello, el aliento frío golpeando su piel mojada y el aroma natural de la muerte.

Trabajo es trabajo y un _Abhorsen_ no puede parar aunque llueva.

* * *

Manuel obtuvo el título _Abhorsen_ cuando cumplió diecinueve años. Antes que él, su tía y antes que ella, su abuela tuvieron ese título; un linaje que databa desde hace trescientos años, y por los libros que había en su casa escondida en el borde de una catarata, era mucho más antiguo que eso.

Como él, como si tía antes que él; como su abuela antes que él, y tátara tía, y primos, y parientes lejanos, su trabajo como _Abhorsen_ era llevar a las criaturas muertas hacia las puertas del más allá, surcando los ríos de la primera puerta, enterrándolos en la cataratas de la tercera puerta, hasta encerrarlos en la novena para mantenerlos encerrados y que no pudieran regresar.

Manuel recuerda la sensación de ponerse las campanas de la muerte sobre su pecho, un peso que antes no era tan familiar como ahora, con sus veinticinco años ya cumplidos hace un mes. Las cosquillas de sus dedos, el nerviosismo de que podría hacerlas sonar por accidente. La desazón porque no era lo que tenía planeado para sus diecinueve años.

Pero un _Abhorsen_ tiene que seguir trabajando, con manos temblorosas y la sensación que la muerte miraba su espalda.

* * *

La lluvia no era normal.

Manuel despertó esa mañana invocando la magia con unas marcas del Gremio. Teniendo la marca en su frente, hecha de ceniza de un bautismo al nacer, era capaz de ver la magia a su alrededor, llena de marcas que podía utilizarla con tan solo pensarlas o leerlas. Él era tan parte del Gremio como lo eran las llamas de su fogata o los símbolos en su espada.

El sol intentaba salir entre las nubes, los rayos amarillos escapándose en las aberturas del cielo para esconderse de nuevo entre ellas. Si Manuel agudizaba la vista, haciendo una visera con su mano derecha podía ver perfectamente un fino hilo celeste en el horizonte. El hedor de la muerte le dio un escalofrío desde la columna hasta los pies, su traje pegándose a su cuerpo por el agua.

Lo único sensato que podía hacer ahora mismo era entrar en el reino de la muerte y ver quién era el causante de todo esto. Los aldeanos habían hablado de un espíritu que traía mal tiempo sea donde fuera pero no creyó que era culpa de eso. Los muertos no podían pasar por la corriente del agua, ni tampoco producir cambios climáticos.

Con el fuego ardiendo gracias a las marcas del Gremio, Manuel se levantó y empezó a prepararse para el trabajo. Solo iba a levantar unas barreras, murmurando el nombre de las marcas hasta formar un rombo con las puntas cardinales. La magia protectora fluía alrededor, cortando así también el hedor de la muerte. Manuel sacó la espada de su funda, posicionándose en el centro de su protección y clavó su rodilla en la tierra húmeda, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda las campanas para que no se movieran ni sonaran.

Cerró los ojos; inhalando, exhalando, sus hombros se relajaron y los sonidos se hicieron cada vez más y más lejanos. La lluvia que cae, los animales que corren y se esconden entre los árboles; incluso el hedor de la muerte que rodeaba la isla iban poco a poco perdiendo su fuerza, y Manuel era succionado cada vez más lejos hasta que sus pies se hundieron y la corriente de la primera puerta, con su fuerza tan característica, lo intentaba arrastrar.

Había entrado al Reino de la Muerte.

Manuel hundió los pies con más firmeza, empezando a observar a su alrededor. La corriente lo tiraba hacia abajo, aguas cristalinas con arena negra y un cielo reflejándose. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de querer dejarse arrastrar por la corriente, de no volver a su cuerpo y dejar todo atrás, perdiéndose entre las puertas de la muerte por lo que Manuel empezó a moverse, tranquilo, intentando buscar la fuente de la isla y su hedor putrefacto. Veía la puerta entreabierta, tan alta como el infinito, el agua escapándose rápidamente contra ella se estremecía y Manuel sabía que, de hecho, sea lo que estuviera en la isla seguía conectado a las demás puertas.

Manuel no llegó a tomar una de sus siete campanillas que una mano en el hombro lo frenó en seco.

—¡Por fin!

* * *

Manuel estaba cubierto de hielo y escarcha, el agua derritiéndose poco a poco de sus párpados que intentaban abrirse, con la mano que sostenía la espada se quitó el hielo que colgaba de su nariz y pegoteaba sus labios. El mundo de los vivos lo recibió con frío y lluvia, la imagen (un reflejo) de una persona mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Estás seguro que sos el _Abhorsen_? —preguntó el espectro con la voz temblando, como un mensaje que costaba recibirse; lo hacía con un poco de eco y Manuel frunció el ceño, ofendido—. ¿No te llegaron mis mensajes?

—¿Qué mensajes? —preguntó Manuel, guardando su espada en la funda una vez más y empezando a liberar la magia protectora—. ¿Quién eres? _¿Qué eres?_

—¡Un humano, por supuesto! —contestó el espíritu, sus puños sobre las caderas en una pose orgullosa. Su pecho se desinfló, resignado—. La imagen de uno. Me gustaría explicarme mejor pero, la verdad, no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Un enviado? —dijo Manuel, deshaciendo la última torre protectora y, ahora, se acercó a la fogata. Todavía podía sentir la muerte en la isla, pero la lluvia no parecía caer con tanta fuerza como antes y los rayos del sol se hacían más presentes.

Los enviados eran imágenes hechas con magia, marca sobre marca del Gremio, formando así la imagen de algo. Cualquier mago del Gremio podía crear un enviado, incluso Manuel lo había hecho en el pasado; recuerda haber creado un guerrero de más en el túnel que llevaba a su casa, o un enviado extra para que ayudara en su estudio ya que los más seniles (los que estaban mucho antes de que Manuel naciera) funcionaban cada vez más lento.

Pero esto, lo que tenía frente a él, nunca lo había visto.

—Soy un fragmento —contestó la imagen, tomando un poco más de fuerza y Manuel dejaba de ver una silueta transparente. Era un muchacho, un poco más corpulento y más alto que él; rubio, su pelo partido a la mitad dejaba ver la marca del Gremio sobre la frente—. Estoy ligado a mi cuerpo, no estoy muerto. Casi. Por poco.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres un fantasma? —Manuel soltó una carcajada, la situación parecía ridícula. Él trataba con la muerte, era tan parte de él como el té a las seis de la tarde o sus armas de trabajo pero esto, definitivamente esto, se le iba de las manos.

—Algo —contestó el muchacho con un gesto distraído—. Partí mi alma, una porción todavía está en mi cuerpo y la otra fue a buscar ayuda. No pueden matarme si no estoy completo, lo que me dio un poco de tiempo para buscar a alguien.

Manuel lo investigó, mirando de arriba abajo sin entender. Sentía la presencia de la muerte a su alrededor, como si estuviera abrazándolo pero no podía llevárselo. No recuerda haber visto un hilo que lo unía a las puertas en el otro mundo.

—¿Por qué me buscabas?

La imagen suspiró.

—¿No podemos saltearnos las introducciones o algo?

Se frotó las sienes con ambas manos, soltando un exasperado bufido. La lluvia se volvió una capa fina de llovizna y ya no sentía más ese hedor penetrante en su nariz.

—Me llamo Martín, por cierto —dijo el muchacho, levantando la barbilla—. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Ya, oh. Bien.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Manuel cuando regresó a la aldea pesquera fue informales a sus habitantes que el peligro había pasado y ya no tenían por qué preocuparse por lo que sea que estuviera en la isla. Lo segundo, fue volver sobre sus pasos otra vez hacia la aldea a pedido de Martín para conseguirse un caballo.

—¡No puedo creer que te ibas a ir sin pedir un caballo, Manuel! —se quejaba Martín, flotando como una mosca molesta a su derecha—. ¡Esto es asunto de vida o muerte! ¡Si me matan, cagamos todos!

—¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde quieres que vaya! —dijo Manuel apretando los dientes, si seguía molestando se iba a meter en el mundo de los muertos y llevarlo a la novena puerta él mismo—. ¿Te dijeron lo molesto que eres alguna vez?

—Tenemos que ir al norte —dijo Martín, ignorándolo—. Está a dos días desde acá, tenés que ir lo más rápido que puedas.

Manuel se le quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada, como si de repente al espíritu le hubieran salido dos cabezas y una cola peluda de perro. Martín le sostuvo la mirada, una expresión seria en su rostro que definitivamente no intuía de lo que le pedía era una locura.

—¿Hacer qué, exactamente? —inquirió Manuel, apretando las correas del caballo.

—Primero, evitar que me muera —dijo Martín, encogiéndose de hombros—. Segundo, evitar que…

La voz se apagó lentamente, como si hubiera perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Los ojos del espíritu estaban fijos en el cielo, perdido entre las nubes ahora grises y entreabiertas, reflejando un pedacito de azul.

—¿Martín?

—No me acuerdo —dijo Martín, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy un pedazo de alma, Manuel, no tengo la información completa. Por eso necesito que el _Abhorsen_ me ayude. Tu trabajo es ayudar a los espíritus, ¿no?

—Mi trabajo —contestó Manuel sin mirarlo—, es ayudar a que los muertos traspasen las puertas. Ya sabes, que se queden muertos y que no vuelvan la vida.

—Yo no estoy muerto.

Manuel no contestó, apretó las riendas del caballo y lo hizo galopar, siguiendo el camino zigzagueante hasta el próximo pueblo.

* * *

A Manuel no le gustó cuando el camino lo empezó a llevar lejos de los ríos y más cerca del bosque. Sentía la presencia de espíritus que se escondían en las cuevas y madrigueras, cobijadas entre el fondo oscuro y húmedo de la tierra; aguardando a la noche para salir libres. Estaba cansado, habiendo dormido menos de cuatro horas no era la situación ideal para seguir el camino hacia el norte.

—¿No te acuerdas siquiera en dónde está… todo lo demás? —preguntó Manuel, dejando que la yegua caminara para no cansarla—. Nos estamos alejando de la corriente, Martín.

—Sé que está hacia el norte. ¡Este es el camino! —exclamó Martín, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Estás sospechando de mí? ¿Estás empezando a sospechar de mí, Manuel?

—Con una vez era suficiente —dijo el Abhorsen, acomodándose en la silla de montar. Tampoco tenía provisiones, solo pan de ayer y una cantimplora con agua. Parecía novicio, con tan poco que tenía encima pero Martín simplemente no dejaba de insistir.

La parte racional, la profesional, la que lleva años trabajando con la muerte y guiaba a los espíritus a las nueve puertas, le decía que esto era una locura y lo mejor era encerrar a Martín. Quién le decía que no era producto de la magia libre, un engaño muy elaborado o solo un espíritu que no se acordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba muerto. Manuel estaba de acuerdo con esa parte pero su conciencia se encargaba de sembrar la semilla de la duda.

¿Qué pasa si Martín tiene razón? ¿Y si está medio muerto en algún lugar del norte?

—¿No recuerdas por qué estás así?

Manuel no encontró a nadie flotando a su lado, ni atrás o adelante. Estaba solo, con una franja naranja en el horizonte y los árboles obstaculizando la luz entre sus troncos y ramas llenas de hojas. El viento sopló una brisa fría, sintió el polvo de la tierra sobre su cara y sus brazos; la muerte esperaba, inquieta, escondida aún en su madriguera para que el sol saliera.

—¿Martín?

Hubo un parpadeo, un chasquido de luz, y poco a poco Martín empezó a materializarse delante de él. Pudo ver miles de marcas del gremio, todas relacionadas con mensajeros y recuerdos y otras que estaban tan juntas que no podía entenderlas; se enroscaron entre ellas hasta que la figura era pálida y transparente.

Martín lo miró a los ojos, la boca casi invisible.

—Me estoy muriendo, Manuel.

Manuel suspiró.

—Ya, oh, sí te voy a ayudar.

* * *

Martín le contó más tarde que su memoria está fragmentada, que tiene recuerdos pero no los tiene en realidad. Es como si intentaras ver un punto fijo con un ojo medio tapado; la vista se te nubla por el esfuerzo y el punto en el que te fijas te desconcentra.

—¿Por qué desapareciste?

Habían llegado a una aldea cuando el sol se estaba por esconder entre unas montañas llenas de nieve. La aldea era pequeña, pero solía recibir visitantes de paso y tenía una posada donde Manuel podía descansar. Martín intentó quejarse pero se quedó en silencio, sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Una parte mía pasó una puerta —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. A Manuel casi se le cae su espada, la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

—Tú sabes que si terminas de pasar la novena puerta estarías muerto, ¿verdad? —dijo Manuel con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido—. Y todo este viaje sería inútil.

—¡No es inútil, Manuel! —exclamó Martín, levantándose de un salto—. Mirá, no me importa si me muero o no, pero tenés que llegar al norte. Hay algo… no sé lo que es, pero tenés que pararlo. No habría hecho esto si pensara que era inútil.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo hiciste.

Martín soltó una carcajada incrédula y ofendida mientras se levantaba, sus piernas casi invisibles en la madera mientras avanzaba hacia la pared. Manuel no estaba seguro de por qué todavía caminaba, quizás lo era por la costumbre de hacerlo.

—Solo te pido que no sacrifiques mi vida en vano —dijo Martín, antes de traspasar la pared y desaparecer.

Manuel se tapó la cara con una mano, exasperado.

* * *

Martín apareció entre un montón de palabras tartamudas, como si de la emoción se hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. Las palabras caían como cascadas desde su boca sobre lo que había escuchado u oído en la posada, excitado porque todo apuntaba a que algo había pasado en el norte (—¡Ves que no te miento, ves!). No quería admitir que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero Manuel ahogó un respingo al verlo materializarse a su lado y a punto estuvo de murmurar una marca tranquilizadora para la yegua, que apenas se levantó de sus patas traseras, sobresaltada.

Una llovizna cayó sobre el camino como una capa uniforme, humedeciendo la tierra y hundiendo las pezuñas del caballo. Manuel murmuró una maldición, bajándose del caballo y arrastrándola entre los árboles para buscar refugio.

—Estamos cerca —dijo Martín, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en el camino—. Es un pueblo cerca, es… es…

La voz de Martín salía distorsionada, como si estuviese tapándose la boca con su mano de a ratos. Incluso su imagen empezaba a titilar, siendo más nítida de repente a volverse casi transparente; sus piernas habían desaparecido hasta el muslo y las puntas de sus dedos también habían comenzado.

Manuel intentó enfocarse en alguna señal pero no sentía nada. Ni siquiera a la muerte.

No era buena señal.

—¡Martín! —gritó Manuel por cuarta vez, y el espíritu se volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Martín escúchame! ¿Puedes sentir donde te vuelves más inestable? Llévame. ¡Rápido!

Martín se encogió ante su urgencia pero, inseguro, asintió. Comenzó a flotar a su alrededor, haciendo círculos distraídos hasta que encontró algo y se dirigió hacia el bosque, Manuel le ordenó a su yegua que empezara a moverse, siguiéndolo.

El espíritu atravesaba los árboles, desapareciendo unos segundos y volviendo a aparecer más lejos; Luego más cerca, luego más lejos. Manuel seguía siendo incapaz de sentir la muerte, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir la presencia de Martín.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, las nubes tapando el cielo y oscureciéndolo. Pensó que podría ser un ataque, miró a ambos lados de su camino: sobre su espalda, delante de nuevo, pero no había nada. Solo era bosque, la imagen de Martín siguiendo adelante y el viento sacudiendo las copas de los árboles.

Martín se detuvo y Manuel tiró de las riendas para que la yegua parara la marcha.

Delante de ellos, un camino pequeño se extendía y guiaba a una aldea destrozada, carbonizada por el fuego. El hedor de la muerte penetró en su nariz y Manuel se tapó, comenzando a toser y aguantando las arcadas. Era insoportable, porque no solo era la pestilencia de la muerte. Pudo identificar el aroma común de la magia libre.

 _Nigromantes_.

La magia libre era salvaje, impredecible. Era una fuerza bestial, como un fuego que devoraba todo a su paso, la magia que pertenecía al Gremio existía para controlarla. Manuel recuerda que, cuando era un niño, quería sentir lo que era una magia sin marcas ni leyes, por lo que escondido de su tía, decidió usar un encantamiento simple para iluminar y éste había quemado su garganta.

Así como la magia libre, los nigromantes también estaban fuera del gremio. Practicaban magia prohibida, magia peligrosa.

Manuel con esto se dio cuenta que no era una tarea tan sencilla como unir el alma de Martín, o siquiera ayudarlo a cruzar la novena puerta.

—¿Martín?

—¡Manuel! —la voz de Martín era un eco, perdida entre las casas chamuscadas y la madera podrida. Manuel avanzó, despacio, con cuidado de no alertar su presencia y, frente a él, vio un pilar del gremio con un cuerpo inconsciente a sus pies.

El pueblo era pequeño. Cinco casas a la izquierda, una casa más grande y lo que parecía ser una posada a su derecha. Era casi más pequeño que el pueblo donde había pasado la noche. Estaba olvidado entre el bosque, ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa.

El pilar, ubicado en el centro del pueblo, ayudaba a esparcir la magia del Gremio. Las marcas parecían exudar de entre los bordes, deslizándose hasta tocar la tierra o perdiéndose entre el viento, como un sangrado lento. Manuel sabía perfectamente que un pilar solo podía ser destruido utilizando la sangre de un mago del Gremio.

Cada paso que fue acercándose parecía eterno, uno más pequeño que el anterior. Manuel apoyó una mano sobre las campanas en su pecho, las siete, y su espada encantada para asegurarse que no estaba olvidándose nada. El cuerpo se fue haciendo más visible y fue imposible no reconocerlo.

 _Martín_.

Tenía un traje blanco de bordes dorados, manchas de sangre seca por sobre su torso, su mano izquierda estaba en el costado derecho; descansando donde la herida que había sido producida por un arma blanca. No estaba muerto, sintió su respiración pausada indicando que estaba como dormido. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal del alma. El cuerpo estaba pálido, débil por toda la sangre perdida. Tenía miedo de moverlo, de que por accidente tocara el pilar y eso pudiera ser exactamente lo que el nigromante quería.

Tenía que entrar al reino. Tenía que unir el alma de Martín, despertarlo y sacarlo de aquí.

La magia libre y la muerte se abrazaban con una fuerza repugnante, los vellos de la nuca y de los brazos se le habían erizado ante esa presencia salvaje. Sabía que estaba desprotegido, que esto era claramente una trampa; que el cuerpo de Martín poco a poco estaba perdiendo la vida y no valía la pena entrar en el Reino por una vida que ya estaba en la octava puerta. Que, quizás, tomar control sobre su cuerpo era lo que el nigromante quería. Esta era la trampa más obvia que había visto en sus años de trabajo.

Podía sacar provecho del pilar que servía como una corriente de la magia del gremio, amplificando así su propia magia, haciéndola más estable y fuerte, difícil de romper. Manuel intentó enfocarse en ella, más que en la magia libre o la presencia de la muerte a su alrededor. Debería hacer un rombo protector, no sería exactamente poderoso o útil ante un humano pero podría darle tiempo para conectar a Martín de nuevo y sacarlo de ahí.

Manuel masculló una maldición por lo bajo, comenzando a hacer el círculo protector con los puntos cardinales. Estaba agotado, antes de encontrarse con Martín había viajado durante una semana para ayudar al pueblo con la lluvia interminable; los músculos estaban cansados y endurecidos de pasar de silla de montar a caminar, y de nuevo a silla de montar y la magia libre le revolvía el estómago.

Los puntos cardinales eran débiles, tambaleantes. Manuel no se había dado cuenta de lo pesados que se sentían sus músculos, de lo cansado que estaba una vez que empezó a usar la magia y canalizarla. Requería una fuerza y un tiempo que, honestamente, él no tenía.

Sujetó la muñeca tibia de Martín con cuidado, cerrando los ojos. Sentía las siete campanas sobre su pecho, ansiosas, y su espada encantada estaba contra su muslo. Sabía que el nigromante estaba esperando.

Con un suave suspiro, Manuel se adentró al reino de la muerte una vez más.

Manuel vio a Martín cerca de la primera puerta, dándole la espalda. La corriente del río es fuerte, la arena se hunde debajo de sus pies y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio; Manuel se tambaleó, sujetando su espada con fuerza y se concentró en el alma, con su tenue luz. Ignoraba con toda la fuerza de su ser esa parte de él que simplemente quería rendirse.

Avanzó con cuidado, cada nuevo paso la corriente lo hacía tropezar. Estaba tenso; las aguas inquietas de la primera puerta no era algo desconocido pero esta fuerza, tan potente que hacía tambalear un _Abhorsen_ , no era una buena señal. Aún le faltaba llegar hacia Martín, que parecía un insecto atraído hacia la luz, mirando absorto el vacío de la puerta entreabierta.

Iba a llamar su atención pero fue interrumpido por algo inerte entre sus pies, que casi lo hicieron tropezar y arrastrarse. Manuel se agachó, tanteando entre el agua hasta que hizo fuerza con sus brazos y empujó, un cuerpo inerte y pesado rompió la superficie.

Era Martín.

La otra mitad de su alma estaba conectada a la puerta, atrapada entre rocas que impedían que siguiera avanzando. Notó un hilo negro enroscado en su tobillo. Manuel reconoció los rastros de las marcas, un hechizo que se estaba debilitando. Volvió a enfocarse en la otra mitad de Martín, su mano extendida abriendo más la puerta y preparándose para lanzarse al vacío.

—¡Martín!

Gritó su nombre, pero Martín parecía estar sumido en un ensueño. Gruñó por lo bajo, la otra mitad del alma pesaba y era arrastrada por la corriente; no podía sacar sus campanas sin soltarlo, y no podía traer la atención del alma de Martín sin ellas. Tenía que decidir, y rápido, si soltar el cuerpo o intentar alcanzarlo en las otras puertas…

No tenía tiempo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, acomodándose el cuerpo inerte sobre su espalda. Primero el brazo izquierdo, Manuel hizo una contorsión extraña para lograr que el pecho de Martín estuviera sobre su espalda, la barbilla clavándose entre su cuello y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas sobre la mejilla. Le pareció sentir el aliento sobre su piel, pero lo ignoró. Tanteó sobre su pecho, buscando las campanillas; sabía sus nombres y sus utilidades de memoria, pero siempre corría un riesgo en utilizarlas. No estaba seguro cuánto serviría esto pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Manuel sostuvo a _Mosrael_ , la Despertadora, con su mano derecha. _Mosrael_ sonó, su sonido haciendo una onda expansiva sobre el arroyo, provocando pequeñas olas que se diluyeron sobre los talones de Martín. Lo vio hacer un gesto con la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados y luego sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron. Manuel estiró su mano izquierda, haciendo sonar a _Kibeth_ , la Andadora. Su sonido no fue tan poderoso como _Mosrael_ , pero Martín poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia él, tropezando con la arena que se hundía en sus tobillos.

—¡Apúrate! —urgió Manuel, sus pies arrastrándose sobre el río. Con mucho cuidado guardó a _Kibeth_ sobre su pecho una vez más, dejando su mano izquierda libre para sujetar la muñeca de Martín.

—¡Manuel! —exclamó Martín, como si se hubiera despertado recién—. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Casi atraviesas la puerta, imbécil! —dijo Manuel, cansado, molesto, con el cuerpo inerte sobre sus hombros y haciendo fuerza para que el agua no siquiera arrastrándolo más—. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora!

—¿Por qué?

Martín no pudo escuchar la respuesta, el sonido de _Saraneth_ volviendo a nublar su vista. Manuel sabía que el nigromante estaba aquí.

—¡Pero si es el _Abhorsen_! ¡Que honor encontrarte aquí! —Manuel escuchó la voz cantarina del nigromante y portador de la campana apareció detrás de Martín—. No creí que este plan iba a funcionar tan fácil, me extraña.

—Por favor —dijo Manuel con los ojos en blanco, mirando de reojo su espada encantada. El nigromante tenía la cara y el cuerpo cubierto con una capa andrajosa; solo podía ver sus manos huesudas y putrefactas que sujetaban a _Sareneth_ —. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Necesitaba un cebo para ti. ¡Y caíste! —dijo el nigromante, una mano sobre el hombro de Martín—. Muy bien, muy bien, Martín.

Por supuesto, pensó Manuel. No fue Martín quien se dividió el alma; el sujeto simplemente se estaba divirtiendo con él. Quizás lo estuvo controlando con _Saraneth_ todo este tiempo.

—¡Di lo que quieres!

—Eres el _Abhorsen_ , ¿qué crees que quiero? —el nigromante soltó una risita, empujando a Martín contra él.

El espíritu chocó contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo incómodo. Intentó sacárselo de encima pero lo sujetaba con sus manos, haciendo el abrazo más fuerte. Manuel sintió el movimiento sobre su espalda, la otra mitad despertando de su letargo y abrazándolo también; ambos lo mantenían tan fuerte que no podía moverse.

—Esto fue tan fácil, qué decepción —rió el nigromante, alejándose mientras hablaba—. Y por un pobre diablo, encima. Ya, llévenlo con ustedes hasta la última puerta y que no salga.

El nigromante le mostró una sonrisa como despedida, haciendo una reverencia ceremonial. Siguió el camino de la vida, su presencia dejando de inquietar las aguas de la primera puerta. Solo quedó él, atrapado entre dos mitades de un alma que empezaba a unirse al tocarse.

Martín lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la puerta. Sin objeciones, sin mirarlo, totalmente ensimismado en el poder de _Sareneth_. No podía usar sus campanas con sus brazos apretados, tampoco sacar la espada. Estaba atrapado, acercándose a la primera puerta y su vacío…

Tenía que pensar en algo, era el _Abhorsen_. A él siempre se le ocurría algo.

—Martín, despierta, Martín. ¡Martín!

Si tan solo pudiera usar a _Mosrael_ …

Manuel recordó.

Abrió los ojos, mirando sobre su hombro como pudo para ver si el nigromante quizás no se había ido todavía pero estaba seguro que ya había vuelto al mundo mortal, confiado en que ya no podía escapar. Sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad, que no estaba del todo seguro si esto podría funcionar pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Manuel tomó aire con la boca, cerrando los ojos. Visualizó a _Mosrael_ entre sus manos, su sonido cuando la utilizaba. Estiró el cuello, enfocándose en la negrura del mundo de los muertos y no dejó que ningún pensamiento lo distrajera.

Juntó sus labios y empezó a silbar.

Cuando Manuel volvió del reino de los muertos, la espada del nigromante iba directamente en su dirección. Tiró el cuerpo para un costado, esquivando por poco el filo de la espada y trató de recuperar el equilibrio como pudo.

—¡Qué…!

—Ya no soy tan débil como pensabas, ¿o sí? —dijo Manuel con una mueca, desenvainando la espada y comenzando a invocar la magia del Gremio—. Pero tú eres un imbécil.

—¡Cómo…!

—¡Martín!

El nigromante reaccionó demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Martín se movió con rapidez y agilidad; el cuchillo hundiéndose en el costado de su cuerpo. El mago soltó un alarido de dolor, intentando zafarse del agarre de Martín.

—¡No lo sueltes!

—¡Seguro y lo voy a soltar! ¡Hacelo ahora! —dijo Martín con voz ronca, afirmándose sobre la cintura del nigromante.

Manuel cerró los ojos, clavando una rodilla en el suelo. El frío de la muerte lo volvió a rodear.

Martín nunca lo soltó.

* * *

Manuel siente los golpecitos de la puerta de entrada, y aunque tiene una vista desde afuera en la biblioteca, no podía ver quien era. Se quedó quieto en su sillón, pasando las hojas de su libro sin leerlas hasta que volvieron a sonar esos golpecitos. Refunfuñando, llamó a un enviado y le ordenó que abriera la puerta y que luego siguiera haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la escalera de caracol, bajando con paso tenso y algo ansioso. Las paredes, cubiertas de cuadros antiguos, giraban mientras iba bajando más y más hasta llegar al final del camino. Manuel atravesó el pasillo y ahí, en frente, con las manos en su espalda y un traje de guardia real, estaba Martín.

Nunca lo había visto con el traje completo, la última vez estaba manchado de sangre por la herida del nigromante; no había notado que los dibujos de espirales sobre sus muñecas y en los bordes de la chamarra tuvieran los símbolos del escudo real. Tampoco se había fijado mucho en él entre la pelea. Si lo comparaba con su alma, ésta apenas tuvo forma humana.

Manuel chasqueó la lengua, frotándose el cuello con la mano y se acercó a la imagen corpórea de Martín.

—Hola.

—Hola, _Abhorsen_ —dijo Martín, inclinándose, y luego carraspeó—. Manuel.

—Martín.

Manuel notó las orejas enrojecidas, los hombros tensos y la espalda recta. Tuvo ganas de reírse, todo parecía tan simple.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Manuel, luego de unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Volvieron a partir tu alma al medio?

—¿Qué? —Martín parpadeó, confundido por la pregunta, para luego reírse—. ¡No! ¡No es eso!

—Ya. ¿A qué viniste?

—Cuando terminó todo nunca te... —dijo Martín, tapándose la boca con el puño, carraspeando—. Me salvaste, nunca te dije las gracias.

Manuel intercambió el peso de su cuerpo entre sus pies, cruzándose de brazos porque los sentía como cosas inertes flotando en los costados de su cuerpo.

—Hacía mi trabajo.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, estaría en la novena puerta —dijo Martín con una media sonrisa—. Y no lo estoy.

Manuel levantó su mirada hacia la de Martín, sus ojos encontrándose. Aún recordaba los ojos de su espíritu pero ahora eran distintos. Más tangibles, no recordaba un verde tan intenso y brillante. Sabía que estaba siendo un ridículo, que a nadie le brillan los ojos y que la sonrisa de Martín era normal. Suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo como al principio y se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres tomar el té?

—¿Por qué no?

* * *

Manuel sintió el viento frío golpear contra su pecho pese a todo el abrigo que tenía encima, revolviendo su cabello y sus ropas con una fuerza inmensa. Martín, a su lado, ahogó un gemido aterrorizado. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Martín? ¿Le tienes miedo a la altura? —gritó desde su puesto en la parte delantera de la nave, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Dejá de tomarme el pelo y fijate por donde vas, Manuel!

La nave se sacudió por las ráfagas de viento, la cara de Martín tornándose pálida y verdosa. Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza en un gesto resignado. Le había advertido a Martín que viajar en la papelonave no era tan fácil como creía y que tampoco necesitaba un compañero para hacer su trabajo.

La nave, hecha de papel unido entre sí con magia, se desplazó sobre el cielo rápidamente. Manuel la mantenía en vuelo silbando de vez en cuando, usando la magia de los vientos y el buen clima, uno de los primeros trucos que aprendió de su tía. Era un hechizo simple que le servía para que la nave alzara vuelo y encontrara los vientos más estables, o los más rápidos.

Manuel recuerda el enviado con forma de halcón que llegó a la casa de _Abhorsen_ , recuerda a sus propios enviados preparándolo para irse y haciendo el protocolo que hacen siempre que deja la casa. En su bolso de viaje guardaron agua, provisiones, un abrigo y los artilugios que utilizaba; como las campanas y su espada encantada. Martín estaba ahí, como casi todos los jueves. La costumbre se la impuso él solo, aunque Manuel hubiera alzado una ceja la primera, la segunda y la tercera vez que apareció frente a su puerta, ya lo dejó hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Manuel.

—¿Qué?

Escuchó un suspiro profundo, una bocanada de aire ansiosa. Manuel estaba concentrado, manteniendo las marcas del gremio en su mente y silbando de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades tenemos de que nos estrellemos?

—Muchas, el doble si me distraes, Martín —contestó, la burla colándose en su tono despreocupado—. Si tienes miedo, te puedo dejar aquí.

—No.

—Como quieras.

Manuel creía que si lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera, eventualmente, Martín se terminaría yendo.

Estaba bien eso para él.

* * *

Si bien no era hace mucho que había ganado el título de _Abhorsen_ , Manuel conocía los gajes de este oficio. El primero, que nunca podría tener nada estable; a veces recuerda vagamente a su madre dejándolo solo en la casa, tiene mejores recuerdos de su tía, la que le enseñó todo lo que sabía, advirtiéndole una y otra vez que esta no era una vida fácil. Que la muerte siempre pedía algo a cambio, un _Abhorsen_ pasaba la mayor parte de su vida solo y rodeado de muerte como consecuencia de mantener el reino estable.

Tarde o temprano, Manuel aceptó ese destino sin chistar. Sabía que su familia era grande, tan enorme que abarcaba por todo el reino y que, si muriera entre sus viajes o fuera derrotado por algún enemigo, siempre habría un _Abhorsen_ escondido esperando a que su destino despertara. Nadie iba a llorar por si a él le pasara algo.

Por eso puso los ojos en blanco al sentir la magia curativa de Martín entre sus heridas. No eran graves, eran comparables con rasguños; una criatura hecha de magia libre se topó por su camino y fue una pelea larga por andar intentando que Martín no hiciera nada estúpido. Por culpa de eso, fue él quien hizo algo estúpido como interponerse entre él y una zarpa gigantesca.

—Estoy bien, Martín —dijo Manuel por enésima vez, haciendo una mueca sobre su brazo herido; la tela de su traje estaba rasgada, la sangre brillaba roja entre su piel—. Cúrate tú.

Habían logrado derrotar a la criatura, su cuerpo inerte y despedazado por sus espadas se esparcía por entre unos árboles. Martín hizo una fogata con unas ramitas secas que encontró y magia, el fuego sacudiéndose y chispeando al partirse la madera. Su traje algo roído por el ejercicio, lleno de rasguños y tierra parecía partirse en cualquier momento.

Sabía que estaba agotado.

—Vos te llevaste la peor parte, Manuel —dijo Martín con los ojos entrecerrados—. Con dormir me basta, pero a vos te voy a llevar a tu casa para que te curés bien.

—Preocúpate por ti.

Martín le lanzó una mirada larga que Manuel estaba demasiado cansado para interpretar. Ambos soltaron un bufido al mismo tiempo y él se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, sobre el tronco que descansaba su espalda.

—Tu vida es muy difícil, flaco.

Manuel miró sus heridas, haciendo un puño con la mano buena.

—Sí, ya sé.

La presencia de Martín se vuelve una constante en su vida. Manuel no está muy seguro cómo terminó con la compañía de un guardia real, o como es que siquiera consigue seguirlo a todas partes sin escuchar alguna queja del rey, diciéndole que estaba robando a uno de sus soldados. Ni siquiera está seguro que Martín haya avisado que estaba vivo, sospechaba.

También es un estorbo, tiene que reconocer Manuel, una noche en que estaba acampando en una isla protegidos por su círculo lleno de marcas del gremio. El hedor de la muerte hostigaba los bosques de esta zona y Manuel tenía que encontrar la fuente. Lo habría hecho más rápido si Martín no se hubiera entretenido hablando con la gente del pueblo o distrayéndolo porque estaba aburrido cuando no hablaba.

Era más fácil echarle la culpa de su lentitud que pensar en el miedo que tenía. Manuel está cubierto de cicatrices por su trabajo, las más recientes eran de sus brazos. Era lo que era, estaba acostumbrado a los peligros de su trabajo pero…

Lo miró dormir sobre su hombro, Martín tenía la boca abierta y el cuerpo estirado casi hasta los límites del círculo. No estaba muy seguro cómo es que podía dormir tan relajado sabiendo que había muertos desesperado por su carne.

Si un día Martín se aburriera de seguirlo a lo largo de todo el reino, Manuel no le importaría. Son gajes del oficio.

* * *

—Me dicen que traigo mala suerte —dijo Martín la cuarta noche en el bosque, aún sin poder encontrar la fuente de estos muertos. Manuel miró la fogata, sin mirar ni escuchar. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de otro nigromante—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Manuel, con un tono que le daba a entender que estaba distraído.

—La lluvia me sigue a donde vaya —contestó Martín, frunciendo el ceño—. Hubo trece bajas desde que me uní a la fuerza real, cuarenta heridos y dos ataques de nigromantes. Con una reputación como esa, la gente tiende a evitarte.

Manuel no contestó pero lo miró de reojo.

—Estaba haciendo una patrulla cuando di con el nigromante que quiso partir el pilar —explicó Martín, jugando con sus pulgares—. Era nuestro descanso y nos habíamos quedado en una posada, mis compañeros y yo, para comer y reabastecernos. La lluvia parecía seguirnos porque fuera a donde fuéramos.

» Mis compañeros empezaron a decir que era mi culpa, que tenía suerte para las desgracias. Me fui, para probarles un punto: no soy un imán de mala suerte, que el clima era pura casualidad y que no estaba pasando nada.

Martín tiró la cabeza hacia adelante, su mentón tocando su pecho en un gesto resignado. Manuel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ya viste cómo me salió eso. El alma partida en dos y con un intento de matar al _Abhorsen_.

—¿Por qué lo cuentas ahora? —preguntó Manuel, estuvo a punto de decir que todavía no se habían encontrado con la lluvia, y que estaba seguro que eran solo historias y un poco de mala suerte. Martín parecía estar en el lado equivocado en el momento correcto.

—Vos nunca me dijiste que tengo mala suerte —dijo Martín con una media sonrisa, las llamas de la fogata haciendo sombras sobre su rostro—. Pero creo que vos sos el que más mala suerte tiene de los dos.

Manuel puso los ojos en blanco, costándole un poco mantener la expresión seria.

Hay un primer beso que Manuel no lo cuenta porque estaba medio inconsciente luego de su pelea con otro nigromante. Tampoco lo recuerda mucho, la cara de Martín estaba borrosa entre el dolor y la sensación de su brazo debajo de su espalda y las manos tibias en su cara.

Recuerda haberle dicho:

—Es gaje del oficio.

Recuerda el ceño fruncido de Martín. Lo demás, es niebla.

Manuel sí recuerda el segundo.

Estaba menos malherido, sí, también el sol estaba en lo más alto, calentando sus espaldas con su brillo. Habían conseguido unos caballos para volver a su casa; no era lo más seguro pero la verdad es que Manuel estaba enfermo de ver árboles, arbustos y sentir la muerte escondiéndose en la tierra. Estaba cansado de las sillas de montar, del viento revolviendole el cabello. De lo que más estaba enfermo, eso sí, era de la mirada de soslayo de Martín que le enviaba a cada momento a su nuca.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa, Martín? —dijo Manuel, volteándose con brusquedad.

—Nada.

—Llevas callado todo el rato.

—¿Y?

Manuel se detuvo, sujetando las correas del caballo. El sol se escondió entre las hojas de los árboles y las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo. La brisa sopló, meciendo y susurrando las ramas sueltas de los árboles; sus caballos relinchaban sacudiendo sus cabezas y moviéndose impaciente en sus lugares.

—Creo que deberías dejar de verme —dijo Manuel, levantando el mentón para imponer su punto—. Tienes que dejar de acompañarme a todas partes, Martín. No es un trabajo fácil, ya sé, pero —carraspeó, sentía la garganta seca—, son gajes del oficio. No sé.

Manuel esperó a una respuesta, incluso espero que Martín suspirara con alivio, diciéndole algo como un agradecimiento de por fin liberarlo de seguirlo a todas partes; de montarse en papelonaves que sabía que no le gustaban, de meterlo en peligro con cada bicho hecho de pura magia libre y magos con marcas del gremio corruptas o nigromantes con sueños de grandeza. Los primeros meses fueron divertidos, ahora…

—No sé si me estás tratando de pelotudo o… —empezó Martín, molesto—. ¿Me estás diciendo esto en serio, Manuel?

—¿Y ahora qué, Martín? —dijo Manuel con exasperación, con él, consigo mismo, con el sol que quemaba su nuca y con el viento que amenazaba con traer a la lluvia.

—Mirá, boludo, si tanto te jode mi existencia tenías que haberlo dicho antes, ¿no? —dijo Martín, más serio que de costumbre—. Esperaba más de vos, siendo el _Abhorsen_ y eso, pero no pensé que fueras incapaz de decir las cosas de frente.

Manuel soltó una carcajada, que intentó ahogarla con una tosecita incómoda pero no pudo mantener su cara seria por mucho más tiempo. Martín parecía más molesto, cada vez más decidido que no lo quería como compañero de viaje, que no sabía mentir y que hacía tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Martín es alguien lento, que entiende las indirectas a medias y que solo recibe mensajes descompuestos por su propia percepción de la realidad. Manuel nunca soltó las riendas de su caballo, pero se acercó estirando una mano hasta la nuca de Martín y empujarlo hacia él, en un beso algo brusco donde sus dientes chocaron y no fue correspondido por la sorpresa, hasta que Martín reaccionó.

—Creo que me debés una explicación —dijo Martín cuando estaban cerca de su casa, una media sonrisa sobre su cara y sus manos rozándose por caminar innecesariamente cerca.

—Ahora creo que eres tú el hueón que más mala suerte tiene de los dos —dijo Manuel sin mirarlo, su vista fija en el suelo lleno de piedritas.

Cuando Martín le dio un codazo, él se rió.

* * *

La sonrisa de Martín surca su cara, atando la espada sobre su cintura. Manuel simplemente se ajusta las campanas que cruzan sobre su pecho, da unos golpecitos con las botas en el suelo y enrolla la carta, guardandola en los bolsillos de su traje.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos a ir hoy, _Abhorsen_? —pregunta Martín, con un tono cantarín tan irritante que le dan ganas de golpearlo con su espada.

—Hacia el sur —respondió Manuel sequedad.

—¡Hacia el sur vamos!

Sería un viaje largo, de cuatro días, con la muerte siempre cruzándose en su camino y la mala suerte de Martín haciéndole compañía. Pero ese era su sendero; Manuel sabía que siempre habrá un espíritu que se quedará atrapado entre las puertas de la vida y la muerte, una aldea que ayudar y nigromantes que acabar.

Aunque la idea de dejar todo atrás, de quedarse un día más junto a Martín, estaba siempre presente, Manuel no podía ignorar esa llamada. Es lo que era, estaba en su sangre.

Pero, al menos, ninguno de los dos podría quejarse de la compañía.


End file.
